


Over the moon

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Metaphors, Moon, No Dialogue, Poetic, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Les yeux de Tsukishima étaient fascinés par la présence de l'astre nocturne sur le corps chaud de son amant.Prompt : Moonlight
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Over the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que le choix du pairing est une surprise pour tout le monde ? Je devais le faire...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, néanmoins, la lune s'immisçait dans l'intimité du couple par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas encore été tirés. La lumière de l'entrée avait elle aussi été oubliée. Les vestes abandonnées négligemment sur la table.

Sur leur étroit canapé se promenaient les rayons de la lune. Les mains de Tsukishima, elles, étaient sur le corps nu de son amant. Ce corps dont la peau bien plus foncée que la sienne ne cessait d'onduler de bonheur sous ses doigts longilignes. De petits gémissements étouffés lui parvenaient de temps à autre, attestant du fait qu'il devait continuer. Il avait laissé ses lunettes sur son nez pour admirer pleinement chaque détail, chaque expression de Yamaguchi, il ne voulait en aucun cas rater une seule miette de ce spectacle fabuleux. Placé entre les jambes de son amant, Tsukishima avait une belle et large vue sur ces hanches fines, cette poitrine dont la peau était si douce et ce visage d'ange, emplit de traits agréables et de rougeurs que lui seul procuraient.

La petite horloge posée sur le meuble télé émettait de légers tic tac rythmant leur respiration. Le vent faisait virevolter des feuilles à l'extérieur sans que le couple ne le remarque, leur regard était entièrement tourné vers l'autre, comme ancré. Tout ce qui se déroulait en dehors du canapé n'avait aucune importance. La voix chevrotante de Yamaguchi invitait son petit ami à continuer encore et encore. Les épaules de Tsukishima furent secouées par ces supplications incessantes. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait entendu. Chaque mot tendre de son amant lui tordait délicieusement le ventre, ses yeux réclamaient toujours plus, ses mains semblaient chercher à toucher et couvrir d'amour la moindre tache de rousseurs présentes sur le corps de son amant. La lune jouait en sa faveur dévoilant et exacerbant ces petites formes qui auraient très bien pu se trouver dans le ciel à ses côtés. Tsukishima s'était d'ailleurs amusé plus d'une fois à tenter de retrouver des constellations sur la peau de Yamaguchi. Il avait su repérer la constellation d'Andromède dans le dos de son petit ami et celle du Corbeau sur son épaule droite. Yamaguchi était, lui-aussi, pris dans cette chaleureuse euphorie. Sa main libre s’agrippait avec force à la cuisse musclée du blond, l'autre était placée sur sa bouche afin de cacher son embarras. Il ne l'expliquait pas, mais malgré le temps passé aux côtés de son compagnon, il lui arrivait tout de même de rester un peu timide. Tsukishima caressa sa joue de ses phalanges et l'invita de sa voix douce à se laisser aller. Les yeux pétillants d'envie, Yamaguchi amena sa main sur le torse de son amant, le faisant frissonner. Un sourire s'éveilla sur son visage, heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant.

La lune montait encore dans le ciel, sa courbe changeante amena une autre lumière sur le corps des deux amoureux. Tsukishima repéra un rayon qui s'était posé délicatement sur la clavicule de son amant. Il y apposa ses lèvres, goûtant enfin cette peau tendre et salée. Le brun glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit ami, les resserrant à chaque baiser reçu. Tsukishima bougea son bassin pour rencontrer celui de son amant dont le dos se arqua. Un long gémissement quitta ses lèvres, entraînant son petit ami avec lui. Leur souffle devint de plus en plus irrégulier, leurs mouvements moins précis. Le sang battait contre leurs tempes, leur cœur tambourinait dans leur poitrine. Leur souffle se mélangeait maladroitement, avec une infime douceur. Yamaguchi posa ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. La lune faisait irradier son amant, dévoilant davantage toutes ces choses qu'il adorait regarder pendant des heures. Son cou, ses bras, son visage et ses cheveux. Il prenait grandement plaisir à voir leur peau se confondre, liant des couleurs opposées entre elles. Il trouvait ce tableau très beau. Quelle merveilleuse image cela devait faire.

Le blond l'embrassa tendrement et le ramena à lui à l'aide de quelques mots doux, reprenant ainsi tranquillement le rythme de leurs embrassades. Le reste des vêtements étaient tombés à terre il y a un bon moment, gardant la place pour les amants. La nuit débutait seulement, tout comme leurs caresses.

Un nuage voila lentement la lune, laissant aux amants l'intimité confortable de leur étreinte.

FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
